


Secrets Between Enemies

by KatieKomics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Celestia is a lesbian, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, because i am incapable of writing anything remotely happy, cus its a reference i included for one person, gundham is mr steal your girl, i doubt people will guess it, i have a serious soft spot for this ship okay, if you guess it i will be very impressed, seiko is hiding smth, sonia is pan, this was supposed to be fluffy but then it kind of wasnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieKomics/pseuds/KatieKomics
Summary: Celestia Ludenberg is with the Future Foundation and as such is tasked to aid with the capture of the Remnants of Despair. In order to sniff out their location, she needs to plant a tracker and microphone on Sonia Nevermind. What Celestia didn't expect was for a Remnant of Despair to take a liking to her.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 13





	Secrets Between Enemies

Celestia had assumed it was a far fetched idea when Naegi first described it to her. To lure a remnant in with their presence only to chip their target. Initially, it just seemed like a silly idea, but Celestia especially hadn’t expected the catch that came with this order. 

“I am not going to sit in enemy territory just so you can chip a single remnant!” Celestia had protested.

“Celestia, listen,” Makoto sighed, their discourse having already lasted far longer than he was ready to continue it. “Novoselic was recently captured by its own ruler. You’re the only one of us who could have any chance in Hell of blending in long enough to plant this chip on Sonia.”

The worst part of working with the Future Foundation was that the majority ruled, and what Celestia wanted didn’t always fly. She still figured there were some ways in which this mission could be considered a blessing. Makoto’s plan to rehabilitate the Remnants of Despair could go in Celestia's favour as well, especially if she was credited for the rescue of royal blood. 

At least, that would be the case if Novoselic hadn’t already gone up in flames. Even despite her repeated attempts to see the good in her assignment, Celestia was far less enthusiastic about meeting royalty than she would have been prior to the tragedy. In Sonia’s current state there was no manipulation to be done. She was gone to the throes of despair.

Even upon first seeing her, Celestia was torn between what to make of Sonia Nevermind. She had skin of porcelain and a smile of trained perfection. Her hair was tied in a partial braid while the rest fell down her back in strands of liquid gold. Her frilled dress was a plain dusted pink. On her head was a silver crown. The most striking thing about Sonia Nevermind were her eyes. Molten evil and fixed on Celestia.

The last thing Celestia had expected was to be swept up in a dance. Surrounded by shattered glass and the hateful stares of a population gone mad, the princess held her close and waltzed her towards a cliff side. Sonia twirled the two of them in time, humming as she stepped. Celestia could feel her heart pounding with the stress of keeping up her false air of sophistication. She watched their footsteps before Sonia dipped her, teetering them both over a chasm of broken pavement. 

By pure instinct, Celestia clung tight to Sonia. She held on with one arm around the princess’ neck and her head almost resting on her shoulder. Sonia’s skin felt as cold as it looked. Celestia reached around her and planted the tracking chip in the layers of her dress, hidden and secure. Sonia seemed to shiver for a moment as Celestia stared past her. Before Sonia could finish the job of dropping Celestia to her death, the two were rudely interrupted by Genocide Jack tearing them away from the gaping maw of the concrete. They fled quickly, Jack dragging Celestia away from danger as they retreated back to headquarters.

The wounds from Celestia’s rescue were minor scrapes and bruised pride. At the very least, her mission had been a success. The corrupted heir of Novoselic had a microphone and tracker hidden on her, and she would lead the Future Foundation right to the heart of Remnant operations. 

It was necessary for Future Foundation personnel to have a two way radio on them at all times. Celestia kept hers at her bedside in case of emergencies. She’d started doing this after emergencies during the night had nearly cost herself her life. She had been on a mission herself, and they were compromised in the dead of night. It was her luck that Kirigiri heard her distress call. Celestia adopted Kirigiri’s habit of keeping herself a call away after that.

The last thing that Celestia expected to wake her in the dead of night was a certain voice from her transceiver.

“Your escape brought me such despair, miss Ludenberg.”

Celestia had at first assumed she was hearing things. She sat up in her bed and looked over to her counter where the handheld radio stood silently. She stared silently at the machine, waiting to confirm or deny her suspicions.

“You’re an interesting one,” the voice came again, teasing and malicious. “I’d wished to speak to you. Your accent is awful. Despairing, even.” This was followed by a feminine giggle.

Celestia reached to her receiver and picked it up. She sat back in her bed and spoke into it.

“Who is on the line?” She asked. “It is too late in the night for games and small talk.”

Nobody within the foundation came to her response. Celestia tried again.

“Who is on the line?” She asked again in a far more forceful tone. This time, she received an equally frustrated reply from a completely different voice than the one who’d begun their conversation.

“Celestia, go to sleep,” Byakuya scolded. “Nobody is using the two-way radios this late at night except you and it better be damn urgent.”

“I see. Goodnight.” Celestia promptly hung up without explaining herself. The lump in her throat wouldn’t allow it.

“You chipped me, miss Ludenberg,” the first voice came again. “I’m your responsibility, now.”

The chill that ran up Celestia’s spine shook her. She changed the frequency of her broadcast.

“Hello?” Celestia called.

“Hello,” Sonia replied.

“First of all, how dare you insult my manner of speaking,” Celestia pointed her index finger in front of herself as if she was scolding Sonia in person. “Second of all, why on Earth would you choose to contact me after midnight if you know I am listening to you?”

“For the despair, of course.”

Celestia stayed awake that night performing what was definitely not an interrogation. She was reluctant to ignore Sonia and she wasn't sure what the Remnant would do if another member of the foundation was to interrupt their conversation. Celestia had at first entertained this back and forth as a way to get information out of Sonia, but she didn't seem to be budging at all. Rather, she was teasing.

“When will I see you again?” Sonia asked.

“I can not reveal that to you,” Celestia insisted. 

“Ah, I understand. Do keep it a surprise. The wait will bring me that much more despair.”

The first thing Celestia did the next day was to tell Makoto that Sonia Nevermind was communicating with her willingly through the chip they’d planted. Naegi looked at her and believed every word. Was it the bags under her eyes? Celestia hadn’t slept.

“Keep her calling,” Makoto said. “The more information you can get out of her, the better.”

So, Celestia stayed up late into the night learning completely unrelated German phrases from the enemy.

Celestia kept the next Future Foundation raid a surprise, just as Sonia had asked. Sonia kept her own appearance a surprise in turn. 

By the time the date of the next attempted push arrived, Celestia had found herself in Sonia's eyesight. Despite doing her damnedest to keep her focus on her mission, Celestia was eventually separated from her colleagues. Sonia had swept her away in the chaos.

“Talk again,” she demanded.

“Is there something you wish to hear?” Celestia asked. If there was, she didn't plan to repeat it.

A smile crept over Sonia’s lips as she leaned in closer. “You were practicing your accent.”

The lessons continued in secret. The timing of them would fluctuate. Sonia would arrive at their meeting place when she least wanted to see Celestia and leave when she wanted to stay the most. In her own words, it would make their parting ‘such sweet sorrow.’ Everything about Sonia’s visits seemed to be engineered to make them both completely miserable, and yet Celestia continued meeting her. She continued to plan their visits through her two way radio.

It was when Sonia wandered too close to the Future Foundation that she was inevitably captured and taken into custody. She was held within her own cell where she could be monitored. As such, the responsibility of who looked over her was done in shifts. Keeping Sonia contained was top priority, along with interrogation and any attempt at negotiation.

“Being here is Hell. It brings the sweetest despair,” Sonia said as she sat in her decrepit cell. “Especially knowing that you are so near. That if I escaped I could snap your pretty neck. I’d find you in the night and sob over your body.”

“It will have to be in your nightmares,” Celestia replied. She held her gaze on Sonia, who reveled in the attention.

“I wish to share the nightmare.”

“You’re awful. Worse than me, even.” Despite the taunting, Celestia kept her expression still.

“Do tell me more,” Sonia stood gracefully and stalked closer to the bars of her cell. “Do you hate me?”

“Yes,” Celestia lied.

Celestia lied about many things and to many people. Sonia was no different, despite the effect she had on her. Celestia lied about her name, her origin, her desires even required a cover-up. Fortunately, Sonia was keeping her own fair of secrets. A few of these they shared. Dainty breaths against skin and chaste kisses from between metal barriers.

Sonia woke up sick one morning. The entertained glance she gave to Celestia, her guard, was a secret. Sonia was transported to Seiko's quarters to be examined. She was obviously healthy, though Seiko was required to check her either way. As they entered, the pharmacist had been shoving the closet door shut. Seeing Celestia bring a Remnant of Despair in for a medical exam was the last thing Seiko had needed that day. She looked paler than ever and exhausted. In fact, she breathed as if she'd just been running. Despite all of this Seiko still carried out a proper exam.

Seiko ensured Sonia was healthy, seemingly in a rush to return to her work. She practically kicked Celestia and Sonia out of her office after completing the check up, sending them away with pain medicine they didn't need before closing the door behind them. From inside the room was the sound of a loud thump and two or three broken text tubes. Celestia escorted Sonia away with a huff.

It was from there that Sonia started causing problems. As the two of them made their way back to her cell, she attempted to peek into other rooms. Sonia started to pose for surveillance cameras and even attempted to link her arm through Celestia’s. She then dragged Celestia out of view of cameras. She twined their fingers and locked their lips together. She hold her close and didn't let go as Celestia pushed her way into her sleeping quarters with Sonia still attached to her.

Sonia’s voice came in person then, rather than through a two way radio. Celestia would remember distinctly what she’d said.

“Being apart from you makes my heart ache. Do you still hate me?”

“Yes,” Celestia lied.

Sonia smiled devilishly and gently began to cry. “Good. It brings incredible despair. Otherwise, I’d have you killed. There is no meaning behind what we do, is there?”

“None,” Celestia lied.

“Wonderful. Share more despair with me,” Sonia invited her.

It was just one more secret that the two of them kept. Celestia had kept some of her secrets for many years, and she wasn’t opposed to keeping another one. Especially this one. Part of her was reluctant to accept the reality of their situation. The necessity to never let anyone know what happened between her and Sonia Nevermind. 

Months passed and their secret was kept well. The capture of one remnant was followed by another and another, until the entirety of them were held captive by the foundation. They were separated in confines similar to those that held Sonia. 

Even Celestia herself was skeptical of rehabilitation. It was yet another secret to keep from Sonia, either way. Despite having loved Sonia as much as she could for her enemy, Celestia’s love was one of verbal waltzes and broken skin. Favours and aggressive attention. They danced around the root of their feelings as Celestia kept her lies. She hid the sight of Sonia’s blood under her own nails as Sonia hid her marks under pale white frills. Celestia made a habit of ensuring her lipstick wasn’t smudged through the day.

There was no rehabilitating Sonia Nevermind, Celestia had been certain. It wasn’t long before she would observe first hand just how wrong she was. The Neo World Program worked like it was born out of fantasy. Seeing the inside of their simulation was like watching a movie. Few of the Remnants behaved as Celestia predicted, though she found her glimpses of familiarity in a version of Sonia who had no recollection of her previous deadly life.

The new Sonia was a reflection of who she’d been before she was a Remnant of Despair. Energetic and bright as the sun in the sky, even through her own version of the killing game Celestia had previously survived. It gave the queen of liars another secret to keep, and that secret was her despair at Sonia being trapped to experience the game just as she had. 

Death after death ejected Junko’s ex followers from the Neo World simulation and with each trial Sonia didn’t seem to falter. In fact, her bonds with students seemed to grow. The manner in which the pink haired mechanic spoke to her made Celestia want to kill him herself. She kept this a secret. The true despair came from Sonia’s closeness to the Ultimate Breeder. From her mourning over the death that was never meant to be. How Celestia wished to pull herself into the simulation to find Sonia, to hold her and tell her that Gundham was okay. One part of this plan confounded her; how much could Celestia keep a secret?

All of it, as she eventually discovered. As the Future Foundation broke back into the Neo World Program to end the simulation from the inside, Celestia was face to face with Sonia Nevermind once again. She told her nothing but what Makoto allowed. Makoto knew nothing of their affection, the nights together, the hushed lessons at midnight over radio.

Celestia stood by. She kept her secrets, though she never corrected her lies. At least not through words. As the Remnants were saved from the deteriorating Neo World Program, they waited for their ‘deceased’ classmates to wake up again. Celestia didn’t dare break their hope as the dead returned to meet the loves they’d left behind. The Future Foundation was to leave the Remnants on their island, and as they left them behind Celestia couldn't help but catch Sonia's eyes. Her porcelain expression was one of gentle fondness. Celestia decided to think of the glint in Sonia's blue-gray eyes as familiarity. At least, she hoped it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick break from my Fanganronpa but I ended up putting WAY too much effort into it. I required more celesonia content, I was starved,,,, I needed more lesbians and so I wrote them. Either way, fun to write, hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
